


Chivalry

by Created_by_teen_fury



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Created_by_teen_fury/pseuds/Created_by_teen_fury
Summary: Prince Richard Grayson was always the people’s favorite. He was kind the the civilians of his kingdom. He was the leader of the kingdom’s knights. He was a role model to his younger brothers. But when a certain bandit crashes his hunt one day, he can’t help but fall head over heels. His duties falling with him.——Jason Todd was never the most popular prince in the kingdom. He had a bad temper that often got him in trouble. Every day his responsibilities slip further from his grasp, but he can’t seem to care as he is quite enamored with the royal blacksmith. His newest priority is keeping their relationship a secret from the kingdom, but he finds its becoming incredibly hard to hide his feelings much longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a while I’ve been thinking about a Medieval AU so I decided it was about time I wrote it! This story will contain 2 relationships involving my OCs and Jason and Dick. In order to learn more about my OCs used in this story go to my tumblr @created-by-teen-fury where I have character pages dedicated to both Bella and Jackie, but also plenty of other OCs that will be sneaking their way into the story!

Three princes rode on horseback through the forests of Gotham, carrying around the the wild game that had been caught throughout the day. The three had fallen into quiet banter.

“I just don’t understand why Jackie makes you the best weapons? What makes you so special?”

Jason smirked to himself, not glancing at his brother has his horse strode past him, “Guess I’m just irresistible Timbo.”

Before their bickering could continue, Dick cut in, “Alright you two. We bicker about Jason’s special treatment later. For now we’ve got a job to do.” He rode in front of the two, only giving his brother’s a glance before looking back ahead.

Following behind his older brother, Jason groaned “Speaking Of special treatment, anyone wanna tell me why Hell spawn isn’t here?”

Dick chuckled, “If he found out we were hunting, we would be the ones being hunted.”

The three carried on through the forests of Gotham, collecting game as they went. When they had finished their hunt, the sun was dipping down the horizon, “Seems like a good time to head back. There have been rumors of bandits stalking the forests at night.”

“Bandits? Give me a break Tim. We’ve been training to fight since Bruce adopted us. I think we could handle a couple of outlaws”

Tim’s horse fell into pace next to his brother’s “I’m not saying I disagree with you Jason, but it would be better to avoid any unnecessary fights.”

Dick rode in the front of the group, heading back to the castle, “Relax guys. What bandit is going to stupidly attack 3 armed princes?” His laugh hung in the air, then the world fell back into silence. The clop of horse hooves mixed with rustling leaves and chirp of crickets. The summer breeze swirled around them creating a mask of serenity.

A knife swam through the air, shattering the scene. Dick’s saddle strap was sliced, causing his horse to buck. His body slammed to the forest floor, a groan escaping his lips. Jason and Tim drew their swords, surveying the area around them. Dick rose from the ground, drawing his sword as well, “Who’s here?”

A figure cloaked in black dropped down from a tree in front of him. They had a hood and mask covering their face. The only thing not shrouded in darkness was their violet eyes. Jason almost laughed at the figures small stature, but an elbow to the ribs from Dick made him focus back in. The men stood in defense, their weapons raised. The stalemate was broken when Tim stepped forward. Before they could blink, two knives plunged into Tim’s pant legs, pinning them to the ground. Jason and Dick surrounded the intruder, circling around them. The bandit glanced around themselves, searching for a easy exit. The two princes were closing in, leaving only a few strategies. They turned just in time to see Dick lunge at them. Quickly she slid underneath his legs, the knife she held close slicing his change pouch off his belt. 

“Hey! Don’t you know it’s not nice to steal?” The only response to Dick’s quip was a quick kick to the gut, making him slide back a few inches. 

Jason rushes forward. Raising his sword, he swung it through the air, aiming to deal a blow on their shoulder. To his surprise he was met with two daggers holding his weapon in place. In his moment of confusion the bandit had twisted it out of his hands. “Aw c’mon! Jackie just made that! I suggest you give that back” 

Now wielding the sword, the bandit stepped forward. They held the point of the sword under Jason’s chin, “And I suggest you stay put. One more step, from any of you, and I lodge this sword into his throat.”

Tim was still stuck to the ground,“Wait. You’re a girl?!” 

“If that’s a problem I can kill you first,” She kept her eyes trained on Jason, but her tone caused Tim to flinch.

“Nope. That’s fine. I’m fine.”

Dick, eyes staring into the eyes of the bandit, spoke, “Alright, what do you want from us?”

“All the gold coins you carry with you. And three pheasants from your hunt.”

“Okay. Just let me get it. And we can all be on our way alright?” His eyes darted to the daggers by Tim. Slowly he inches closer to the saddle bags by Tim, cautiously watching the bandit. When he was close enough he snatched the two daggers, freeing his brother. Before the bandit could react, Dick flung one after the other. One sliced the top of her hand. Hissing, the sword fell from her grasp. Jason, now free, twisted her arm behind her back restraining her, “That was a nice try. Maybe next time don’t rob three princes all on your own.”

She struggled, but his grip wouldn’t loosen. Dick removed both her hood and mask. Purple hair flowed out of her cloak, her lips in a tight line. He froze, like he entered a trance. Jason rolled his eyes, pushing the girl forward, “Now is not the time for a staining contest. Tim, get the rope and held me bind her hands.”

Once her hands were tied, Jason let her go. She smirked to herself before rolling forward, grasping her knife in between her fingers. Expecting her to escape, the three closed in on her. Instead using all her strength with her two arms tied together, she flung the knife into a tree, in the direction of Gotham.

“You really don’t know when to quit.” Jason mounted his horse, Tim did the same, “C’mon Dickie. Time to go retrieve your lost steed. Until then, your in charge of watching the thief.”

He nodded pushing her forward, in the direction of Gotham.  
—————————

When the group had reached Gotham, the girl was immediately thrown into a cell. She would be awaiting a trial.

Under the cover of darkness, Jason slipped out of the castle. Avoiding the castle watch, he approached a shack not to far from the castle. Taking one more glance over the area, he quickly stepped through the door.

His eyes scanned the room, his gaze landing on his favorite blacksmith. Her back was to him, leaning over a table with a sword and rag in hand. Smiling he snuck up behind her. His arms wound their way across her waist. Squeezing her close, he spoke, “Surprised to see your still up.”

Her head quickly snapped in his direction, her hair hitting him in the process. She gasped, eyes lighting up, “Ah yes! Sir Chausses has arrived!” She turned in his arms, her arms latching around his neck, “You’re normally not this late. How dare you make me wait!”

“Before I answer that, care to explain what you just called me?”

“Sir Chausses, means from legs, and you my dear prince, have quite a lot of leg!” Her hand slapped against his thigh, a large grin spreading across her features.

She shook his head, pressing his lips to her temple. “You my love, are going to be the death of me.” 

“Now where were you? Your normally here by sundown.”

“Sorry. We ran into a bandit on our way back. Nothing I couldn’t handle of course, but she did cause quite the delay,” Jason laughed. He smoothed down her hair, only for it to pop back into place.

“Oh well what can you do!” Kissing his cheek she suddenly jump, a squeal escaping her lips, “How was the sword? Did you like it?!” 

Chuckling he nodded, “So did everyone else. Tim’s getting jealous. He might just start getting suspicious if you keep making me the best of the best,”

“Well my man deserve the best of the best! But I suppose I can thrown your brother a bone.”

Looking over her shoulder he spoke, “What are you working on? You don’t normally work this late.”

“Prince Damian, the delightful hufty-tufty, claimed his swords were too dull, and ever politely demanded I sharpened them all.”

Jason sighed and intertwined their hands together, “I’m sorry Jackie. I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“Hey it’s alright! It’s kinda my job silly! And I love my job!”

Raising her hands, he pressed two kisses to her knuckles, “But he doesn’t have the right to treat you like that.”

She smiled and let go of his hands turning back to her working table, “Technically, he does. He’s kinda the heir to the throne. He may be a pain in the ass, but he’s a royal pain in the ass. Meaning I have to do what he says.” She picked up the rag, and continued to polish the sword.

“One day I’m gonna knock that kid’s teeth in.”

“Well when that day comes I’d like a front row seat!” 

“I think that can be arranged,” He wrapped his arms around her once again. The two enjoying each other’s presence until the sun started to rise over the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! After far too long! Sorry it took forever, but I just finished two weeks of shows and tech weeks and I graduate next week so I’ve been a bit busy. But here’s the next chapter. In the future they will be longer, but I’m currently just setting up the story. Also Arthur makes an appearance. So here it is!

Daybreak arrived slowly for Bella. She sat in a single cell, where the air was stuffy and the dirt beneath her cling to her skin. There was a bale of hay in the corner that acted as a makeshift bed, but Bella didn’t bother to use it. She spent the night searching for any way to get out of her prison, but ultimately found no escape. Now she sat on the floor, back leaning against the stone wall.

The thudding of foot steps rang through the cave. Shuffling of the night guards following soon after. A faint “Good morning Sire” was heard from further up the hall, but Bella kept her eyes to the ground as the footsteps became closer. Suddenly they stopped. Bella quickly glanced in the direction of the cell door, before quickly looking down again. 

The eldest prince stood in front of her cell. His face was unreadable as he spoke, “What is a Noctis like yourself doing in Gotham?” Bella grimaced at the mention of her people leaving his filthy mouth.

“Attempting to rob you. Or are you just so stupid that you already forgot about our little tussle?”

“You can’t speak to him like that! He’s your prince!” Another voice rang out. Bella raised her head making eye contact with a ginger, about the same age as the prince.

She scoffed, “He’s no prince of mine.”

The ginger opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off, “Wally, you aren’t helping.” The man muttered a quick ‘sorry’ before the prince spoke again. “The king exiled your people from Gotham. What are you doing with in its borders?”

“Having a party.”

Dick groaned, a hand running through his hair, “You do realize I have the power to kill you correct?”

“And do you realize I don’t give a jacks ass?”

“Can you please just answer one simple question?! I’m trying to reduce your sentence, okay!” His hands banged against the bars on the door, making Bella flinch slightly, but she quickly regained her composure.

“I need to eat in order to live. In order to eat I need coins. I feel a lot better stealing from some stuck up princes that I do stealing for some poor villagers.” She snapped. Her eyes gave Dick a glare that almost made him step back, “Sorry if you were hoping for something more interesting”

He took a breath, “Thank you. Now I can start getting you out of here.”

“Wait… Dick what are you doing?” Wally eyed his friend and the girl. “This doesn’t seem like a great idea…”

The prince shrugged, patting his squire on the back, “Can’t blame a girl for being hungry. She is by far one of the least threatening criminals of Gotham. And we need to extra room for actual threats.”

“Oh trust me. I can be a whole lot more threatening than this.”

Taking in a deep breath, he ran a hand down his face, “You aren’t making this any easier on yourself.” He was met only with a glare, “Okay, I’ll talk to the king and hopefully you’ll be free to go.” Bella ignored him, picking at the stone floor. Dick sighed once more before making his way back down the hall.  
———————-  
Jason stood at the entrance to the underground tunnels, a sigh leaving his lips. “God dammit Jackie…” Lighting a torch, he descended the steps to the tunnels below the castle. Small mutterings fill the narrow passageway as he starts his hunt to find the ‘disruption’.

As Jason neared the edge of the hallway, he found himself in front of a brick wall. From behind, crashes, bangs and small curses could be heard. Jason shook his head, his hand reaching for a brick slightly off center and pushed it, revealing a hidden door. It inched open, casting a sliver of warm orange glow onto his face. He opened the door all the way, not surprised with the sight before him, “Caught you at a bad time?”

Jackie stood before him, arms piled high with various armors and weapons. By her feet was scattered armor pieces that fell from her grasp. She was stuck with a deer in headlights expression, but slowly it morphed into a forced grin, an awkward laugh leaving her lips, “Oh hey pal! Didn’t see you there?” 

“Jackie what are you doing down here in the middle of the day? This place should only be used for emergencies.” Jason sighed, placing his torch in a holder on the wall.

“But it was an emergency!” She held up her hands in defense, causing all the metal to crash to the ground. She winced letting out a small sorry. She met Jason’s expectant stare with pouty lips

Jason sighed,now looking at the cluttered stone floor, “Well what was so important?”

“I had to hide all the new stuff I made you or Damian would have taken it!”

His stern expression shattered into a series of laughs, “You’re going to be the death of me,” Jason walked forward engulfing Jackie in his arms. She pouted her lip jutting out. 

“This is no laughing matter Jason! This is serious business buddy!”

“Oh my apologies love. Didn’t mean to offend you. Now come on. We better get out of her before we get caught.” Pressing a light kiss to her temple, he took her hand leading her around the discarded metal. He froze when he saw a figure standing at the door.

“Um… Good Day Sire?”

In the doorway was Arthur Goodwin, a well trusted knight. He had a tight smile, eyes swimming with nerves. He was clutching a necklace in his fist, which dropped when he hurriedly bowed before the prince. He dove to pick it up almost immediately. 

Their intertwined hands dropped as the two jumped away from each other. Jackie stumbled over a chest plate, causing her to tumble to the floor. She shot up a second later, her hands flailing around her. Collecting herself, she put on a questionable smirk and leaned against the wall, “Oh hey Arthur… You come here often?” The sound of Jason’s hand slapping against his face echoed across the awkward silence.

Standing up, Arthur began to sputter out an excuse, but none of his words formed an actual sentence. Jason raised his hand hand, causing his blubbering to stop, “Arthur. What are you doing down here?”

“I was just on my way to the vaults I swear! But I heard voices so I came to investigate and that’s when I noticed the opening where a wall use to be. Then I saw… you guys?” He looked in between the two, his eyebrows raised, “Are you… courting?”

Jason grasps onto Arthur’s collar bringing him closer. Jason was only a few inches taller than the knight, but he still cowered in the presence of the prince. Jason’s eyes were filled with rage as he spoke, “If you dare speak about what you saw to anyone, I won’t hesitate to strip you from your title. Do I make myself clear?” Arthur nodded his head rapidly. Jason drop his grip causing Arthur to stumble back some, “Good. Now why are you going to vaults? You should know knights aren’t allowed down there without a direct order.”

Arthur clear his throat before speaking, “I was given the order from Prince Richard, sir. My newest task is watching over a prisoner at the Prince’s request. He wanted me to take this necklace down to the vault. Apparently it is very important to her.” He held up a black chain that held a periwinkle pendant on the end. When held up to the light, specks of blue and purple filled the room.

Jackie awed at the colors spotted around and Jason couldn’t help but let a smile creep onto his lips. Shaking his head he looked back to Arthur, “Then go on. You’ve got a job to do.” Arthur nodded, turning back to the hallway, but once again, Jason’s voice stopped him, “And Arthur. I mean it. If anyone where to find out about this, she could be exiled.” he paused looking back to his girlfriend who had begin to clear up the weapons on the floor, “Or worse…”

The knight gave him a tight lipped smile, “Trust me. I’m not one to talk my Lord.” With that, he continued down the hallway, leaving Jason and Jackie alone once again.

“You know, I’ve seen him sneaking around with Malvin occasionally. Think that’s what he means?”

Jason’s shook his head, pressing a kiss to her lips, “That is none of our business, love. Now let’s go. Before you get in even more trouble.”

She smirked before slapping his thigh. She took off down the hallway yelling, “Race ya Sir Chausses!!”

Laughing, he took off after her, “Hey! Not fair!”


End file.
